Many Sides To A Story
by iamkellylouise
Summary: He watched as his marriage failed in front of him. Just like he had when he found her with Mark. But this time, this time it hurt so much more, this time the two women he loved, because he did love them both, loved each other. 3 POVs. Derek/Addie/Meredith
1. Derek

**A/N: Set at prom. No Meredith/Derek sex. No Finn, just because.**

* * *

When I saw Addison place a comforting hand on Meredith's shoulder I didn't think anything of it. Denny Duquette had just died, one of her closest friends was falling to pieces right in front of her eyes, she needed comfort.

I was stood at the end of the deserted hallway where they stood, neither of them knowing I was there. I watched as Meredith broke down in a fit of sobs, Addison pulled her into a tight embrace, she led them over to a discarded gurney, she hopped up and pulled Meredith with her. I watched intently as Meredith sat on Addison's crossed legs, she wrapped her arms around her neck, her head in her chest, Addison's hand slowly stroked Meredith's back, the other holding her hand. My heart was thumping because what at first seemed like a friend comforting a friend -because they were friends now, we were all friends- appeared to be so much more than that, they seemed familiar in their embrace, like they'd held each other so many times before. My heart suddenly felt like it was being torn from my chest as I saw Meredith look up into Addison's eyes, a look that used to be _our_ look, a look that usually ended up with lips upon lips. I took deep breaths as I waited to see their next move, I could have sworn I stopped breathing all together when Addison leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Meredith's lips, they pulled away, Addison running her fingers through Meredith's hair as they talked quietly to one another. I felt like my eyes were deceiving me when I saw the words 'I love you' come from Addison's mouth and 'I love you too' from Meredith's.

I was frozen to the spot with the same feeling I had in the pit of my stomach when I found Addison with Mark, when she arrived in Seattle, when I had to choose, when Meredith could have died in the middle of the Code Black. I will never know what hurt me more, Addison cheating on me, again, or Meredith being the person she cheated with. I just didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what to feel as they both climbed off the gurney straightening out their dresses. I didn't know what to feel as they kissed once more, this time more than just a quick peck, this time with Meredith's arms around Addison's waist, Addison's hands in Meredith's hair, I could feel my stomach churning. I didn't know what to feel, what to do, when they pulled away from each other, turning to walk along the corridor, their eyes connecting with mine and instead of shouting and screaming like I had done the night I found Addison with Mark I ran, I turned on my heel and I ran, I ran through the hallways of the hospital, through the lobby, through the parking lot and got straight into my car pulling away as fast as I could.

I don't know how long I drove for, I just went around the city, The Clash playing loudly through the speakers, when I could feel the exhaustion in my eyes I knew it was time to go home, she wouldn't be there, we drove in together, her car was still at the trailer, she wouldn't be there, I hoped she wouldn't anyway. Hope wasn't on my side. After the short ferryboat ride across the water I drove over to my land. I noticed the lights on but kept my cool, we could've just left them on when we left that morning. I climbed out of the car and slowly made my way into the trailer, I stood at the end of the small hallway between the living area and the bedroom. She was there. Sat on the bed in her sweats and an old Columbia Med shirt, her hair out of the up-do she was wearing all night, her face free of make-up. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I walked slowly towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"How did you get home?" I whispered.

"Took a cab" she whispered back "Derek I…."

I held a hand up to silence her and shook my head "Don't" I said firmly, I loosened my tie a little and ran a hand through my hair. I'd never felt a silence like it, it was eerie, and eerie silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the whirring of the generator, the hoots of the nigh owls and the movements of the trees.

"How long?" I ask, not looking over at her, my eyes fixed on the wall in front of me.

"Almost 4 months" she replied quietly.

"Why? How?" I stuttered.

"I don't know it just, she was, she was upset, she found out her father has this whole other family and she was angry and, I found her in a supply closet, she was, a mess and I just, nothing happened, we just sat there, well we kissed, we kissed and that was it, that is it, we haven't, we haven't slept together"

"You haven't slept together?" I asked with my eyebrow slightly raised.

"No, we just, we talk and, we kiss and, that's it"

"Where?"

"The hospital mostly, once or twice at her place"

"Does anyone know?"

"Izzie" she said calmly "She found us sleeping in an on-call room about 3 weeks ago"

"And you love her" I stated, because I knew she did, I just knew it.

"Yeah" she said with a shaky voice.

"Do you love me?"

"Always Derek"

That's what made me snap.

"Always?!" I exclaimed almost shooting up from the bed "Always? You _always _love me? You may not have slept with her but you _cheated_ on me Addison! You are cheating on me! Again!"

"We've been married for 12 years Derek, that doesn't just disappear because I'm in love with somebody else"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was going to get some knew papers drawn up, give them to you, then we were going to wait another month before going public" she said trailing of a little.

"So that's it" I choke "We're done"

"We're done" she whispered "I'm so sorry Derek, so so sorry"

"I just, I don't know what to think Addie" I said sitting back on the bed beside her.

"You can think whatever you want Derek, we don't expect you to forgive us, we don't expect anything from you"

"Yeah well, that's probably wise" I said with an exasperated laugh.

"I'm gonna, pack a bag, go and stay at a hotel" she said standing up and walking to the small closet, pulling out a bag and filling it with all of her essentials for the next day, she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cell and keys from the night stand. As she turned to leave I grabbed her wrist, I stood up and pulled her into a kiss, we pulled away breathlessly, tears falling from both of our faces, she brought a hand up to my face and wiped a stray tear from my cheek.

"We tried" she whispered, she kissed my cheek softly before slowly making her way to her car. I sat back on the bed, leaning forward, my elbows resting on my thighs, my face in my hands and I let the tears fall. Trying not to think of the two women I loved, because I did love them both, loving each other.

**

* * *

A/N: I couldn't tell you where this came from. I was sat at college, avoiding my assignments because they're stressing me out! My notebook sat in front of my and I just started to write. I feel like maybe this isn't enough, that I should do an Addison POV and a Meredith POV. Maybe? I think I could do it. If you want it.**

**Reviews really would be appreciated, I've only written a POV fic once before (Just Us, Addie's POV) so I'm a little unsure of whether I pulled it off or not!**

**Have another MerAdd one-shot coming soon, it's called 'No Need To Panic' it's at 8426 words and it's not finished yet =/ **

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, all my crazy love, Kelly xx**


	2. Addison

**A/N: Addison's POV as promised. I really don't like this one. Could be better. I might start Meredith's from a different point, from the phone-call maybe? Just to mix it up a little. Anyway, I hope this is ok =/**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

I watched as Izzie Stevens sobbed her heart out to the Chief. I watched Meredith as she watched her friend break down in front of her. As Izzie left Meredith stayed put, staring as O'Malley and Karev led her out of the hospital. I watched Derek lead the Chief to his office, Bailey following close behind. Then I made my move. I walked over and leaned in close to her ear.

"Come with me" I whispered, I turned and led us down to an abandoned hallway, one we'd used so many times, I reached my hand out and caressed her shoulder.

"Talk to me honey" I said softly, she looked up at me with tear filled eyes and then broke down, sobbing hard into my chest, I held her tightly and moved us over to the gurney that sat against the wall, I climbed up onto it crossing my legs, I pulled Meredith up with me and sat her on my lap. I stroked her back softly with one hand and held her other tight in mine.

"It's ok" I whispered "It's ok"

"She, she's so broken, so so broken" she sobbed.

"I know, I know honey, it's ok, she'll get through it Mer"

She looked up into my eyes, I smiled softly at her and leaned forward to kiss her softly, as we pulled away I ran my fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"We'll be together soon" I whispered "Just you and me"

"Just you and me" Meredith said with a small smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on, you should go home, Izzie needs you, she needs her friend Mer"

"Your right" Meredith sighed, she climbed off my lap, I slipped off the gurney, we both straightened out our dresses "Just one more kiss" she whispered with a smile, a smile that made my heart flip. Her arms wrapped around my waist, my hands moved up into her hair, our tongues slipped against each others, moans escaping both of our mouths, we pulled away slowly and turned to walk along the corridor, we both froze when we saw the person neither of us wanted to. Derek stood on the spot staring at us pale face, I expected shouting, screaming, I expected New York all over again but he just ran, he turned on his heel and ran.

"Damn it" I whispered.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed.

"Damn it" I said again turning and placing my hands flat on the gurney, I took in a shaky breath "He, he wasn't supposed to find out like that"

"I know" Meredith said quietly "What, what are we, going to do?" she stuttered.

"I should go after him" I said standing up "Explain"

"Yeah, you're right" Meredith nodded "I'm sorry Addie"

"Hey, it's not your fault" I said caressing her cheek, I leaned in a placed a kiss on her lips "I'll call, when I know whats, I'll call you"

"Ok" Meredith nodded "Just remember that I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled, I gave her one last kiss before rushing out of the hospital, remembering that I travelled in with Derek that morning I hopped into a cab. When I reached the trailer he wasn't there, it didn't really surprise me, he liked to drive when he was angry. I changed into my sweats and an old Columbia Med shirt and took my hair out it's up-do, I wiped the make-up from my face and just sat there, on the edge of the bed, waiting. It was almost an hour later when I heard the car pull up outside, I watched him step into the trailer, he stood at the end of the small hallway, I looked up at him and our eyes locked. He walked slowly towards me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How did you get home?" he whispered.

"Took a cab" I whispered back "Derek I…."

He held up his hand to silence me "Don't" he said firmly, we fell into a silence, a horrible, intense, awkward silence, I just wanted to blurt it, tell him everything, but I knew I had to wait for him.

"How long?" he asked, not even moving his eyes from the wall in front of him.

"Almost 4 months" I replied quietly.

"Why? How?" he stuttered.

"I don't know it just, she was, she was upset, she found out her father has this whole other family and she was angry and, I found her in a supply closet, she was, a mess and I just, nothing happened, we just sat there, well we kissed, we kissed and that was it, that is it, we haven't, we haven't slept together" I hated that I knew every word was breaking him. I hated myself.

"You haven't slept together?" he asked with his eyebrow slightly raised, I guess that's comforting to him, maybe.

"No, we just, we talk and, we kiss and, that's it" I sighed.

"Where?"

"The hospital mostly, once or twice at her place"

"Does anyone know?"

"Izzie" I said calmly, that was an interesting day "She found us sleeping in an on-call room about 3 weeks ago"

"And you love her" he said it almost as a statement, like he knew I did.

"Yeah" I said with a shaky voice.

"Do you love me?"

"Always Derek" I knew I shouldn't have said that.

"Always?!" he exclaimed almost shooting up from the bed "Always? You _always _love me? You may not have slept with her but you _cheated_ on me Addison! You are cheating on me! Again!"

"We've been married for 12 years Derek, that doesn't just disappear because I'm in love with somebody else" My voice is hoarse, my heart is racing, I hate this, I hate what I'm doing to him.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was going to get some knew papers drawn up, give them to you, then we were going to wait another month before going public" My voice trailed off, it was all spilling out of me.

"So that's it" he choked "We're done"

"We're done" I whispered "I'm so sorry Derek, so so sorry" Because I am, I'm sorry.

"I just, I don't know what to think Addie" he said sitting back on the bed beside me.

"You can think whatever you want Derek, we don't expect you to forgive us, we don't expect anything from you" We'd talked, so much, about what we would do when he would inevitably flip. We weren't stupid.

"Yeah well, that's probably wise" he said with an exasperated laugh, at least it's a laugh.

"I'm gonna, pack a bag, go and stay at a hotel" I said standing up and walking to the small closet, pulling out a bag and filling it with all of the essentials for the next day, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my cell and keys from the night stand. As I turned to leave I felt Derek grab my wrist, he stood up and pulled me into a kiss, I couldn't help but kiss him back, it felt like goodbye, it's what we needed to do, say goodbye, we pulled away breathlessly, tears falling from both of our faces, I brought a hand up to his face and wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"We tried" I whispered, I kissed his cheek softly before slowly making my way to my car. I dropped my bag onto the back seat before pulling away, the tears still falling. I made my way to the hotel I'd originally planned on staying in after I handed him the divorce papers, I checked in and made my way up to the room. I stripped down to nothing and took a shower, and I cried, it wasn't that I wasn't happy that I could finally be with Meredith because god, I loved her, so much, but it was still the end of what amounted to a third of my prospective life, and no matter what I would always love Derek, you can't just throw away all the time we shared together. Once I changed back into my sweats I climbed onto the bed and dialed Meredith's number.

"I thought you were never going to call" Meredith said instantly as she answered the phone.

"Sorry I uh, I just needed some time" I stuttered lying back onto the soft sheets.

"I know" she said softly.

"I'm at a hotel, for now" I said quietly "We, we talked and, it's over, obviously it's over and, he knows everything, from start to finish, he knows how we feel and, it's over"

"Where are you? I'll come over"

"No, no Meredith, stay, Izzie needs you"

"You need me"

"I'll come over tomorrow" I said softly "After I've picked the rest of my stuff up, I'll come over, ok?"

"They'll find out, I thought we were going to wait"

"Is there any point now he knows?"

"He won't say anything" she said calmly, I knew she was right, I knew Derek would stay quiet about it, it's not exactly something you shout from the rooftops.

"We won't, we won't rub it in his face but, we should at least tell your friends Meredith"

"Ok, ok, we'll tell them, just, no matter what Addison, I love you"

"I know, I love you too, no matter what" I said with a small smile "Goodnight Meredith"

"Goodnight Addison"

The next morning I woke slowly, the events of last night rushing back to me quickly. I knew he would go to the hospital and spend the day in surgery. I luckily had the day off. I drove back to the trailer and spent a couple of hours cramming my stuff into my car, I could've sworn the thing was going to burst at the seams. I went back to the hospital and was helped by several bell boys to get all my stuff up to my room. They must have thought I was mad. Maybe I am. I ate lunch before making my way over to Meredith's house, not before picking up ice cream, lots of ice cream, Izzie would need ice cream eventually. And god so did I. As I walked up to her porch Cristina almost ran straight into me.

"Oh uh, hi" she stuttered.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"I'm only going to say this once" she said firmly, this would be interesting "She was broken, for a long time she was broken, and that was down to you and McDouchey, it's taken her a long time to get back on her feet so if this is just some game to you, if you're going to run back to your husband, tell her now, because I already have one friend lying on the bathroom floor, I don't need another, and especially not Meredith"

"This isn't a game, I love her, she won't be, on the bathroom floor anytime soon, whatever that means"

"Izzie" Cristina said sadly "She's been there all night, in the dress, she won't get up, but we're sitting Shiva so go in, eat, we have enough food to feed the whole hospital, I have to uh, go now, check on Burke"

"Ok" I nodded "Send him my love"

Cristina nodded back at me and made her way over to her scooter, I stepped into the house and walked into the kitchen, Meredith was sat eating her way through a huge pile of sandwiches.

"Y'know, I brought ice cream, I'd stop eating those if I were you" I smirked leaning against the door frame, Meredith almost shot up from her seat "Sorry" I said with a laugh "Didn't mean to scare you"

"You came" she said quietly.

"Of course I did, did you, did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I uh, I don't know what I thought" she stuttered, I smiled at her, I slipped my coat off and dropped my bags onto the floor, I slowly walked over to where she stood leaning up against the kitchen counter, I waisted no time in crashing my lips onto hers, holding her so tightly I swear I could've have broken her, but it felt so perfect, to have her in my arms again, as a free woman.

"I love you" I whispered as I pulled away "I love you Meredith, so much"

"I love you too" she smiled "This is really happening, we're, we're us, we're you and me, we're, we're together, properly"

"Properly" I grinned.

"Your, your ok right? I know last night must have been hard" she said pushing her hands up into my hair.

"It was, awful, I've, really hurt him, again and, we cried, both of us and, he kissed me" I said hesitantly hoping it wouldn't upset her "I, I didn't stop it but, I think it was just, like goodbye, I didn't mean anything more than that"

"Addison" she said softly "It's ok, I understand"

"Good" I smiled.

We didn't have sex that night, or the night after, or even the one after that. It took us another month before we took that step. It was probably nerves. We'd never done anything more than kissing. And I felt better after the divorce finally went through. That was the night we crossed that line. And it was worth the wait. Without a doubt. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing, if it was going to work out but I was happy knowing she was there for me and I was there for her. It was hard seeing Derek at work. It was harder when me and Meredith went public. I was Satan again. And she was the dirty mistress. It was hard but we got through it. Because we had to. Because through it all, I really did love her. And I knew that she loved me.


	3. Meredith

**A/N: So this is the final part to this, it's a lot shorter than the others and starts in a different place but I felt like I had to write in Meredith's POV to finally click the complete button. It's probably a little disappointing, the first chapter is definitely the best. But it's the best I can do. Reviews still appreciated =). **

* * *

I kept myself as busy as I could waiting for Addison to show up. Sandwiches, that's what would keep me busy. Sandwiches.

"Uh, why are we making sandwiches again?" Cristina asked looking up from her magazine, she was sat on the counter opposite the island.

"It's what you do when someone dies. You cook" I shrugged.

"Yeah, uh I know what to do when someone dies. I am a Jew. I know food and death, it's Shiva"

"Is it Shiva even if she's Catholic?"

"Well, Shiva's what I know how to do so …. yeah, it's Shiva. And if we're sitting Shiva for Denny, then we should order in because making sandwiches is not the same as cooking"

"Sandwiches are comfort food" I said taking a large bite of a sandwich.

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina frowned.

"Everything with me is fine! It's Izzie that we're worried about!"

"Oh, what did you do?" Cristina groaned putting her magazine down.

"Denny died, Burke got shot, let's just have some perspective and remember that what I did is a tiny slightly small…."

"Whatever. Spit it out"

"I've been having, an emotional affair" I mumbled.

"An emotional affair" she repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm in love with someone. A married someone. And they love me back"

"Shepard?"

"Not exactly" I laughed nervously.

"You're really going to have to use your words here Meredith"

"I'm in love with Addison" I blurted, she dropped her magazine on the floor, mouth hanging wide open "We've been having a mostly emotional affair for 4 months, we haven't had sex but we have kissed, a lot, there's been a lot of kissing, and hugging, and falling asleep together and, Izzie found out 3 weeks ago, by accident and then last night, last night after Izzie Addison she, she took me to an empty hallway to well, comfort me and, she held me and kissed me and, and when we turned to leave, he was there Cristina, Derek he, he saw the whole thing"

"Holy mother of, Meredith!" she gasped "What the hell?"

"I know" I sigh dropping my head a little "She's coming over soon, they talked, last night they talked and she moved out so, she's coming over and, yeah" I finish with a breath, Cristina just stares at me for a while.

"Just when I think you're getting boring, you rise" Cristina laughed.

"Shut up" I mutter "I feel so, guilty, I didn't want to hurt him"

"I'm sure deep down he knows that" Cristina said squeezing my arm "If she hurts you I'll kill her"

"Thanks" I laugh.

"Look, I need to go and check on Burke, you gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine" I smile.

"Bye Mer" she says squeezing my hand, as I hear the front door close I take another bite of one of the sandwiches and sigh a little, I almost jump a foot in the air when I hear Addison's voice "Y'know, I brought ice cream, I'd stop eating those if I were you" she smirked as she leant against the door frame "Sorry" she laughed "Didn't mean to scare you"

"You came" I say quietly.

"Of course I did, did you, did you really think I wouldn't?"

"I uh, I don't know what I thought" I stutter, she smiles at me as she slips off her coat and drops her bags to the floor, she slowly walked over to where I was stood leaning against the kitchen counter and crashed her lips to mine, holding me in a tight embrace, it was a kiss like no other that we'd shared.

"I love you" she whispered as we pulled away a little "I love you Meredith, so much"

"I love you too" I smile "This is really happening, we're, we're us, we're you and me, we're, we're together, properly"

"Properly" she grinned.

"Your, your ok right? I know last night must have been hard" I say running my fingers through her soft hair.

"It was, awful, I've, really hurt him, again and, we cried, both of us and, he kissed me" she said, in a way that makes me think she thinks it will upset me, but I understand "I, I didn't stop it but, I think it was just, like goodbye, I didn't mean anything more than that"

"Addison" I say softly "It's ok, I understand"

"Good" she smiled.

"I love you" I say simply "And whatever hits us, I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you too" she whispered kissing me softly.

I take her hand and lead her to the living room, we curl up on the sofa together and just watch the TV, and even though I know there's more to come, I'm happy, to be there, with the person I love. My Love.

_Fin._


End file.
